<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meetup With Beers by Elfpinkromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532732">Meetup With Beers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance'>Elfpinkromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Chuck see each other on a beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God | Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meetup With Beers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither saw this coming, it just happened. Dean he drove to a random lake and he saw Him. </p><p>Chuck was sitting on a picnic table watching the lake. He was waiting. That is why He chose this spot.</p><p>"You came."</p><p>"I didn't have to."</p><p>"Whatever it is, I'm glad. Come here. Sit. Relax. I have beers in My cooler." </p><p>Soon both were watching the lake. The sun was warm, and the lake shined with the sun's reflection. Both of them were drinking beers enjoying the afternoon sun.</p><p>"Isn't this perfect? Nature. I never regretted making it." </p><p>Dean didn't say anything. He never really looked at nature. Not until he returned from Hell. It was nice just drinking and relaxing with a old friend. God, He wasn't that bad of a Guy. </p><p>Dean didn't protest when Chuck held his hand. He didn't protest when He intertwined their fingers. For Dean, labels didn't count when it came to Chuck. </p><p>They came to a mutual understanding, they were just friends, but occasionally met up just to have a beer. But whenever they came here, they always liked showing a little affection. </p><p>The afternoon sun was nice, but the company was nicer. Dean took his hand away and held Chuck close. </p><p>"We can still be friends."</p><p>"Friends are underrated. Cheers." They click beers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>